DEADly Cards
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after Clear Card-hen. Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo are now starting their high school lives after sealing the Clear Cards, however, she is thrust again in another situation as she encountered new Clow Cards that have SENTIENT lives of its own and are attacking EVERYONE and/or ANYONE, be it humans or fellow cards. Complicating matters, there are other parties who after the cards.


**Cardcaptor Sakura: DEADly Cards**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP _  
_

* * *

Hello, fellow fic readers!

Welcome to my first Cardcaptor Saklura fanfic. But first off, a belated Happy New Year to you fanfic fans, and welcome to 2018!

Second, being a fan of Cardcaptor Sakura, I was glad to see another follow-up to the 1998-2000 series, and on top of that, it acts as a direct sequel, and while only five episodes are being aired at the moment, I enjoyed every moment of it as the Clear Card plot is doing well. This inspired me to do a CCS fic, but given that Clear Card is currently ongoing, I decided to alter things a bit here so as to give this fic an ORIGINAL feel.

The setting of this fic will still be at Tomoeda, though Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo will be portrayed as high schoolers, thus they are aged 15 years old here, and that they graduated middle school. Since the current CCS anime is ongoing, I'll watch the upcoming episodes and see if I could make some adjustments to add those elements in to this fic.

Second, given that Clear Card is ongoing, I will skip the plot a bit and go fast forward, and here will eventually explain what becomes of the Clear Cards that Sakura possesses, and what current Clow Cards she has at the moment. It is going to be quite a card-capturing adventure, which means Tomoyo will no doubt get pumped in taking videos of Sakura going in to action.

Third, this will be a mix of action/adventure…and HORROR. Yes, horror, as there are some random scariness and the violence would be quite…serious, but it will still border on the T-rating since this will be aimed for CCS fans. Hey, High School of the Dead was a horror anime yet it did not scare the heck out of me given the action and roller coaster ride mix of action and comedy, so I figured that I would try this here and see how it goes.

Lastly, what kind of cards will Sakura face here? You'll find out soon once the next chapters come in to play.

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

 _ **The previous life...**_

The scene shifts and shows a place and time where a young, Asian-looking boy is seen in front of a castle, and is studying basic magic, as he is seen to be a beginner, and is adjusting to the pace of the lessons given to him. That boy is unidentified but is shown that he will eventually become the creator of the Clow Cards... **Clow Reed** , and despite being a beginner, he is shown to be able to catch up, though in a slow pace due to being patient. His dedication and hard work is starting to pay off, though it wasn't quite impressive at first since he is starting off.

However, his tutelage wasn't an easy one due to having two CLASSMATES of sorts who would eventually become rivals. The two rivals, who a bit older than the eventual Clow Reed (the two are aged 12 and the beginner aged 10), are competing on who would become the Master's ONLY STUDENT, are seen, one of them is revealed to become the eventual **Fei Wong Reed** (who turns out to be the eventual Clow Reed's half-sibling due to his father re-marrying Fei's mother), who appeared to be only interested in becoming the strongest, and the other is identified only as **Fu Manchu**.

The two shared something in common, which is their disdain for the weak, and after observing the boy, they deem him as an eyesore and not worthy to receive the LESSONS from the Master, and they voiced their displeasure on why the Master took the boy in seeing that he is beneath them.

"Damn him..."

"Easy, Fei..."

"Of all people the master took in, why my half-sibling...?"

"Do not mind him...he is weak as you say..."

"If only my mother had not marry that guy...thst boy would never become..."

"Let's just focus on today...and try to earn the right to inherit the master's inheritance of magic. That is what you should focus on.

"Yes, Fu...you are right."

"Thst's it..."

-x-

In the days to come, both Fu Manchu and the future Fei Wong Reed continued their lessons, and while they showed a lot of promise, their arrogance increased, and is proven as it shows that they began to taunt the future Clow Reed, seeing that some of his magic are having HICCUPS, yet it also showed that he made significant improvements.

One day, the master summoned the future Clow Reed and Fei Wong Reed in front of him and asked them to display what they learned so far, and there Fei taunted Clow and made it clear that he despise him and that he will never acknowledge him as his half-sibling, going as far as calling him a HALF-BREED, but the master sternly reprimand Fei for his arrogance, and told him to focus on the demonstration, which Fei grudgingly obliges.

"That is enough, Fei. I will not tolerate arrogance in my presence."

"..."

"Even my other pupil deserve respect despite his shortcomings. You may be superior but that is no excuse for dragging him down. Learn that well, Fei.

"Yes, master..."

"Now then."

"..."

"Are you ready for the demonstration?"

"Yes."

Fei then made his demonstration and pulled it off, showing his display and impressed the master enough, and Fu Manchu cheered Fei and taunted Clow that he won't succeed as Fei will become the inheritor of the Master's magic and knowledge. Clow just ignored him as he is humble and not let personal feelings get in the way, and went in front to display what he has learned.

By then the future Clow Reed showed what he has learned, and while there are some HICCUPS, it was impressive enough that the master saw better potential in him, and the future Clow Reed was chosen to be the inheritor. Much to Fei's disgust, and demanded an explanation why he chose a HALF-BREED over him, and there the master explained the reason why.

"Master!"

"..."

"You chose that trash over me because of some trivial reason?"

"While it may sound trivial to you, but for me it is justifiable."

"You cannot be..."

"It was your fault for being turned down by me. And you know it."

"Master!"

"My decision is final."

Fei was disgusted that the Master chose the future Clow Reed as his inheritor due to his humbleness and lack of arrogance and conceit, which are the traits that Fei lacked, and the master told Fei that if he wants to inherit something from him, Fei has to learn humility, and Fei bitterly obliges, in which he is forced to comply just to stay on the master's GOOD SIDE.

-x-

In the years passed, the boy eventually learned the tricks of the trade, and is being groomed to take over his master's possession as the master ultimately proclaimed the teenage boy to become the new master, as Fei was eventually disowned due to his continuous arrogance, and several years later, the master passed away and the new master, now Clow Reed, began to master the knowledge that was bestowed to him, and eventually created what is now known as the Clow Cards, where in the process gained loyal servants such as **Kerberos** and **Yue**.

However, a few years later, Fu Manchu now showed up and challenged Clow Reed to a duel, claiming that he wants to avenge Fei's honor due to the master shaming Fei by choosing Clow Reed as the new master, and he will do anything to regain what should belong to Fei, saying that he would go as far as putting his life on the line just for the sake of taking those that should go to Fei.

Clow Reed tried to persuade Fu and convince him that he does not wish to resort to baseless violence, offering to share his knowledge and magic to him and Fei if they choose to put aside their past grievances, which seemed to sway Fu and is considering the words being told to him.

"What...?"

"Yes...I am willing to share my knowedge to you."

"Are you trying to psyche me?"

"No. I am serious."

"..."

"If you and Fei learn humility, then you may achieve greater success than mine. It is not too late. We can work things out."

"..."

"You have my word."

Yue and Keroberos looks on and wondered if Fu Manchu has learned the errors of his way, yet they are cautious given how he treated Clow several years ago when the master was still alive, and Yue told Keroberos to be ready, as he has a feeling that something is not right here.

"Are you serious, Yue?"

"That is my impression."

"Surely, Clow Reed can tell if Fu Manchu is up to something..."

"Given our master's nature, anyone can decieve him."

"..."

"Just be prepared."

"Fine."

"..."

As Clow Reed and Fu Manchu are having a stare-off in which Fu asks if Clow really means it that he is willing to forget their past grievances, the scene shifts inside the castle where Fei Wong Reed is there, having sneaked inside and did some research on Clow Reed's notes, which is about how the Clow Cards are created, and once he finished taking notes, he left, but then saw that Fu is still talking to Clow Reed, and Fei smirked deviously.

It turns out that Fu and Fei are conspirators, in which they planned to stealing the notes after learning that Clow Reed created the Clow Cards, with Fei intending to create his own, and convinced Fu to act as a decoy.

Having succeeded, in which Fei felt that Fu has served his purpose, Fei did a powerful but lethal magic, in which he fired a blast that is aimed for both Clow and Fu, and Yue saw this and flew towards the two men, grabbing Clow and narrowly evaded the blast, but in the process, Fu was struck and he is slowly dying as his body is being disintegrated, buning and melting away in a gruesome manner.

Kerberos went to Yue and asks how Clow is doing, in which Yue said that he is okay, and Clow Reed said that he is unharmed.

"Master!"

"Keroberos..."

"Are you...?"

"I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, do not worry."

"I saw who attacked you..."

"Do not worry."

Clow gets up and looked at the scene, where very little remains of Fu is found, and slowly grieved seeing that Fu's chance at redemption was taken away, unaware that Fu had a role in this even though Yue felt that this may be karma for his past misdeeds, though Clow sadly reasoned that Fu may have started to see the errors of his way, and perhaps feeling bitter by Fu's supposed betrayal, Fei may have decided to punish Fu for changing sides.

Clow then arranged to give Fu Manchu a proper burial and moved on as life goes on.

-x-

Meanwhile, as the years passed, unforseen mysterious circumstances led to Clow Reed's health to deteriorate and knew that his life would be cut short, and decided to accept his fate, telling Keroberos to watch over the Clow Cards while Yue will judge on who will inherit the Clow Cards, which the two guardians realized that they are to serve a new master, which they complained, but Clow tried to persuade them to accept fate but they refused, due to their loyalty to Clow Reed.

Clow Reed just smiled as his two guardians reiterated that they will serve no other masters except Clow Reed himself.

"Master!"

"I will serve no other masters other than yourself."

"No one can replace you, so please, fight fate! Use magic to heal yourself!"

"There must be a way to change your fate."

"Please, master, you are important to us!"

"Tell us what we should do..."

"Master!"

"Master."

Clow Reed smiled as he used his last magic spell to put his two guardians to slumber, where several centuries later they will be reborn and will serve a new master, and after an undetermined amount of time, Clow Reed passed away.

Meanwhile, Fei Wong Reed is seen at another dimension, having escaped there so that he won't be pursued, and he smirked at finding out that Clow has passed away, yet he is intrigued after seeing that Clow intends to pass the Clow Cards to a new master, and he glanced at what appeared to be a JEWEL BOX, where he opened it and it showed that the contents also resembles the ones that Clow Reed created, and an idea formed in his head as he decided to see where this would lead to.

" _This should be interesting..._ "

-x-

 _ **The present time…**_

 _London, England._

The scene shifts at a mansion, where **Eriol Hiragizawa** , who is now the reincarnation of Clow Reed, is having a morning chat with a visitor, while **Kaho Mizuki** is serving him and the visitor some tea. Eriol is seen talking to a visitor, who is identified as **Katrielle Layton** , and the two talked about how life here in London is doing, even though the United Kingdom is plagued by an incident known as the _Skywall Tragedy_ , which happened 10 years prior, and caused mysterious walls to erupt, splitting the United Kingdom into three parts, which are:

\- England

\- North Ireland

\- Scotland

Eriol is seen complimenting Katrielle for solving some difficult cases and even told her that he heard many exploits of **Hershel Layton** , and there she said that Eriol is complementing her too much.

"Oh, please, you're complimenting me too much..."

"It is fine. You deserved it, after all, you are a superb detective."

"You think so, Eriol?"

"Of course. You even managed to solve a case that involves several millionaires."

"Oh, that was nothing."

"I am sure that you'll be able to find where your father is after he went missing shortly after the Skywall Tragedy happened..."

"Thanks."

"Shall we take a walk, Miss Layton...?"

Eriol and Katrielle decided to take a walk, and as they passed by a park, they saw a 16-year old boy being confronted by a mugger clad in armor, which resembled a hedgehog, and the teen boy is identified as **Kibo** , and Eriol watches the scene in front of him as he sensed something extraordinary as the armored mugger is about to assault the teen boy, but the teen boy is prepared as he puts on what appeared to be a strange device in front of his waist, which quickly forms the belt.

Eriol glanced at the belt, where the buckle appeared to be strange, as it shows that it has two slots to insert some devices, and the right side of it has a mixer-like lever, and there the teen boy identified as **Kibo** prepares to take action as the unidentified mugger in armor just growled at him.

"Okay…"

"Rrr…"

"Looks like I found you…"

"Rrr…"

"I even heard you maimed a lot of nuns in the recent days…"

"Rrr…"

"Care to stop your rampage…you could hurt someone even more.""

"Rrr…"

Kibo then took out two thumb-sized bottles, which resembled vials used for injections, ans shook them before inserting them onto the belt buckle, where the belt-like device spoke to activate its transformation as Kibo began spinning the mixer-like lever.

Belt-like device: " _ **RABBIT…TANK…BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? HAGANE NO MUNSOLTO! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**_ "

Eriol adjusted his eyeglasses as he saw Kibo is being surrounded by what appeared to be a projection of PLASTIC MODEL-like kit used in making buildings, and the two projections SANDWICHED Kibo, and soon he is encased in an armor, in which his armored appearance appeared to be asymmetrical, as the armor has two contrasting colors, **red** and **blue** , and they appeared to spread all over its armored body, and what's more, his helmet's lens appeared to be compound-shaped, giving the appearance of INSECT EYES, and the antenna-like objects on the helmet resembled RABBIT EARS.

Then the scene shows that the armored entrant is wearing a strange belt, in which the buckle appeared to be a storage for two thumb-sized bottles, and the right side of the buckle has a mixing lever.

Then his right leg and foot has a mix of colors black and blue, where the foot shows to have tire threads of a _**TANK,**_ while his left leg and foot has a mix of colors black and red, where the foot shows to have the appearance of a _**rabbit's hind foot**_.

There the armored entrant confronts the armored mugger, telling him that he is going down and put a stop to his rampage.

"Okay…"

"Rrr…"

"Looks like you're my second opponent…"

"Rrr…"

"I better take your ESSENCE before you could seriously hurt someone else…"

"Rrr…"

"Now then…let's begin the experiment."

"Rrr…"

The two armored individuals then began brawling and their fight led them away from the park which quickly led towards a nearby bridge, and Eriol asked if the one with two colors is the rumored one he has heard on the news, which Katrielle nodded.

"Miss Katrielle..."

"Yes?"

"The one in the armor having two colors..."

"What about him?"

"Is he the one I heard on the news?"

"Yes. That the rumored vigilante that is making waves on the streets, the so-called KAMEN RIDER..."

"I see...perhaps this should look interesting..."

"I know."

Meanwhile, the scene shifts back at the mansion, where Kaho is looking at the letter, where it showed that her former students, **Sakura Kinomoto** , **Syaoran Li** and **Tomoyo Daidouji** , are seen in a picture, in which they are shown to have graduated middle school, and she is aware that in a few weeks from now, the trio are set to study high school in Tomoeda, Japan.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked the opening chapter, as this shows the EVENTS where and how Clow Reed inherited the the magic and became a sorcerer, though it was modified a bit in which I portrayed Fei Wong Reed (from **Tsubasa Chronicles** ) as Clow Reed's half-siblings (as opposed to being a distant relative).

Inspirations of this chapter came from **Batman The Animated Series** , under the episode of _Night of the Ninja_ , and used that plot element as basis for this chapter.

Though Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo appeared at the end as a photograph cameo, they will appear in the next chapter to jump start the story, so a little patience.

Lastly, a cameo appearance of a character from _**Professor Layton**_ , which is Katrielle, since Eriol is residing in England, so a character from that series felt right here.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter jump-starts the story as the plot shifts to Tomoeda, where Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo begin their first year in high school, where tjey will soon discover a new breed of Clow Cards rampaging their town, and that's where their adventure starts…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


End file.
